Interruptions
by WindowChild
Summary: A drunk Mr. Cade bursts in on the Curtis family one night, in search of his son.


A/N – Ages: Darry 16, Soda 14, Johnny 14, Ponyboy 12. Sorry if it seems strange to keep referring to the parents as "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis" but I'm not the type who likes to make up first names for characters, and it would be strange to refer to them as "Darrel and Mrs. Curtis". If anyone does know Mrs. Curtis's first name, please tell me. My first fic! Please review!

"I don't want to discuss this anymore," Mr. Curtis's usually friendly face was creased with lines of irritation, "Not now, and preferably not at all."

Darry balled his hands into fists, and was about to storm off into his bedroom when Mr. Curtis grabbed his arm, "Johnny's here," he reminded his son through clenched teeth. Darry looked over to the living room where the others were watching TV, and sure enough Johnny's wide eyes were focused worriedly on them. Darry immediately calmed down, doing his best to flash the kid a reassuring smile. The Curtis household was the only example Johnny had of a stable, loving family. He'd hate himself if he ruined that.

Mrs. Curtis, who had also been watching the exchange intently, spoke up, "Dinner's ready."

"But mom," Soda whined, "Mickey Mouse just started!"

"_Sodapop_," Mrs. Curtis warned gently. She placed a hand on Darry's shoulder as everyone scurried to the table. "I'll talk to him," she whispered, "You know how he is."

Darry folded his arms in frustration. The truth was he _didn't_. This was the first time he could remember his father reacting to anything like this. And it wasn't fair either. All he had asked for was to go on the trip up north with the football team that summer. He would even pay for it himself (he'd been saving up for something like this) and it would be a big help in terms of making friends with the guys on the team. But Mr. Curtis – much to Darry's surprise – had rejected the idea without a second thought, merely saying that he would be needed at home. It was this that had provoked Darry (not completely unjustly, he told himself) to blow up at his father in a way he'd never done before.

For once, it wasn't being the poor kid on the team that was holding him back; it was his own stubborn father. Darry couldn't help but resent him immensely for that.

"So, how was school today Johnny?" Mrs. Curtis asked, trying to lighten the obvious tension at the table.

Johnny smiled shyly, "It was okay." His eyes still had an expression to them that was even more nervous than usual, and Mrs. Curtis wondered just how much the argument had upset him.

"How about you Ponyboy, Sodapop?"

"Fine, mom," Ponyboy answered tiredly, as if he'd heard the question a hundred times. Soda just nodded, as he had a mouthful of meatloaf. They both seemed oblivious to the conflict.

The dinner continued much like this, as Mr. Curtis seemed too angry to start one of his usual lively conversations, and eventually Soda and Ponyboy began to catch on.

"What's going on?" Pony asked finally, after his father responded to a hilarious prompt by Soda with nothing more than a nod. At this, Darry slammed his plate into the sink and left for his bedroom, both actions getting a noticeable flinch from Johnny.

"It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart," Mrs. Curtis said softly to Johnny, "He and Mr. Curtis are just having a bit of a disagreement."

Johnny nodded wide-eyed, as if this is what he'd been afraid of. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Mrs. Curtis shook her head at once, "Of course not, dear. This has nothing to do with you; stay as long as you like." Johnny smiled. He always forgot, and was then reminded, of how nice the Curtis parents were.

After dinner, Mr. Curtis, seemingly guilty about worrying Johnny, offered to help with the dishes so that the boys could watch TV. Once the couple was alone in the kitchen, Mrs. Curtis approached the issue.

"You need to talk to him," She said it simply, but like always her words had effect.

"Not now."

"He's your son. He idolizes you, and more importantly he loves you."

"He can't –"

"I know," Mrs. Curtis interrupted softly, running a hand through her husband's hair, "But please, just talk to him." She didn't really understand his decision to not let Darry go, but she trusted his judgment.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Mr. Curtis sighed, "I'll help with the dishes when I get back." He noticed his wife's expression and kissed her on the cheek quickly, "It's just been a long day. I'll be myself again tomorrow, I promise." He even managed a small smile as he stepped of onto the porch.

Despite what he'd said about finishing the dishes later, Mrs. Curtis decided she'd do them on her own. One of Mr. Curtis's most prominent flaws was that he was incredibly lazy when it came to helping around the house.

It was just as she was putting the last dish away that there came a loud bang on the door. She knew instinctively that it could be nothing good, and nearly dropped the plate. Another few seconds went by, and then there came a second bang. Mrs. Curtis let the plate shatter on the floor, as she dropped it on her way to the children.

"Mom, nobody ever knocks," Pony said, coming over to her.

"Who's that?" Darry asked, emerging from his bedroom at the sound of the knock. Mrs. Curtis paused, not quite sure what to do.

"_Is my son in there?!_" A voice roared from the other side of the door. Someone gasped, and Mrs. Curtis turned to see Johnny, pale and trembling. "It's my dad," He croaked, his eyes filled with terror.

Mrs. Curtis took a deep breath. She'd heard the fighting at the Cades' from down the road – not to mention seeing what he did to Johnny - and found herself panicked about how on earth she'd protect the children if he tried anything. "Mr. Cade," She called finally, doing her best to keep her voice steady, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later.

"I know he's in there!" He bellowed, and Mrs. Curtis felt her stomach fall through the floor as she saw the knob twitch. The door wasn't locked. She whispered to the kids frantically, "Go hide. I'll get him out of here."

"No, Mrs. Curtis," Johnny insisted, his voice shaking, "He'll –" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because it was then that the door burst open.

The man standing there was not exactly what they'd been expecting. He wasn't too big, or even strong looking. But there was something in his expression. There was a desire to inflict pain; a hard fury that looked as though it'd been there a long time. Worst of all though, was that he resembled Johnny.

"_You_," He said, pointing an accusing finger at Johnny. His voice was slurred, he was obviously drunk, and Mrs. Curtis couldn't help but find this all the more frightening.

"You," He said again, this time taking a step closer to the chair where Johnny sat.

Johnny stared up at him, fragile and small looking, with the most heartbreakingly petrified expression upon his face. Mrs. Curtis turned to look quickly at her sons. Darry had an arm around Pony and Soda both, and they were leaning against him slightly. She knew they'd be fine. Mustering as much courage as she could, she walked over to Johnny, wrapping her arms protectively around him. "Please leave this house," She said firmly to Mr. Cade.

Mr. Cade let out a merciless laugh, "Get away from my son, woman. I'll decide how he be treated."

"Not in this house you won't," She held her head high.

Ponyboy fought back terrified tears as he watched Mr. Cade approach the two. He'd seen what Johnny looked like sometimes, after spending the night at home. He didn't think he could bear to see what caused it – let alone if anything happened to his mom. He forced his eyes shut and buried his face into Darry's shoulder.

Soda kept his gaze fixed on the door, willing his father to come back. He knew that if he did, everything would be fine. It felt surreal, having Johnny's father, who the gang often idly threatened, in their living room. He watched as Mr. Cade drew closer to his mother and Johnny, one slow, ominous step at a time. "Darry, do something," Soda pleaded softly in his brother's ear. But Darry wouldn't stand a chance against Mr. Cade, and he knew it.

The brothers watched helplessly as Mr. Cade tried to grab Johnny away from Mrs. Curtis. He slapped at her hands, trying to get her to let go of him. Johnny meanwhile had curled up into a ball, unable to face his father or to look at the expressions on his friends' faces. Just as Mr. Cade's hands were raised over Johnny's head, a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"I suggest you leave before I call the police," Mr. Curtis said. His voice was firm, without a trace of fear, and he managed to keep his eyes locked on Mr. Cade's. As drunk as Mr. Cade was, he seemed to realize that this wouldn't be a good thing. Besides, Mr. Curtis was bigger than he was.

"You wait," He muttered menacingly into Johnny's half hidden face. Then without another word he staggered out the door.

For a moment, it was as if things were frozen. There was a difference between knowing something, and seeing it up close. Nobody knew what to say to Johnny, or how to possibly try and make up for his decrepit family.

Johnny finally broke the silence, his voice sounding younger than ever, "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me to come back anymore." Tears of humiliation stung his eyes, and he began to stand up from the chair.

Mrs. Curtis held him back, "No, no. Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, please come more often."

Her kindness seemed to make Johnny sadder, and the tears began to trickle down his face. "But it's all my fault – he could have hurt somebody!" His voice broke, and Mrs. Curtis held him tightly as he began to sob. It wasn't that his father scared him much anymore, if he did then Johnny would have died of fright a long time ago; it was that he wasn't sure how he was going to face his friends. He hoped desperately that they wouldn't tell the rest of the gang.

Ponyboy's face began to crumple too. Johnny had been his best friend for a long time, but for the first time in their lives, he understood why Johnny's eyes looked like they did.

Soda got up from under Darry's arm and moved next to Pony, wrapping him up in his arms and resting his chin upon his head. "Pony," He choked finally, "He'll be okay." But even optimistic Sodapop knew that they couldn't make it better. They were only kids, and greaser kids at that. They didn't have the ability to change things like this. Pony leaned his face against Soda's chest as he felt his hair begin to dampen with falling tears, "No he won't." The brothers held onto each other for dear life as they helplessly searched for an answer.

Darry remained on the couch, ignoring Soda's outstretched hand trying to pull him into the embrace. He knew he had to talk to his father now. If he ever wanted to lessen this unbelievable sensation of shame, it would have to be now. But he wasn't sure how to do it. Darry wasn't like his brothers in that respect. He couldn't be open about his emotions and apologize to someone. He had too much pride. But he had to try.

"Dad," Darry began, as he stepped over to the doorway, "I'm -" But before he could get the words out, his father's arms were around him, and he let himself be held for the first time in nearly a decade.

"It's okay, son," Mr. Curtis whispered, "You can go if you want to."

"No," Darry said at once, "I wanna stay home."


End file.
